Otro amor
by Ferlucci
Summary: Sakura Haruno después de tres años decide regresar a Japón, esta lista para empezar una nueva vida, pero su pasado sigue estando tan presente como antes. Atraída por Itachi Uchiha, ella se debate constantemente entre su primer amor, o el nuevo amor que esta al alcance de sus manos. Sasusaku Itasaku Nejisaku
1. Encuentro

Por Sasuke.

Nos citaron en la noche a un restaurante bastante famoso en Japón, comiamos en "familia" cuando las empresas cerraban nuevos contratos y deseaban celebrar. No estoy de animos para cosas como estas, aun así asistir obligatoriamente es parte del acuerdo con mis padres en el que accedian darme todo el dinero que deseaba a cambio de obedecerlos.

Acomode mi corbata y el empleado empujo la puerta, Sakura es la unica levantada de su asiento, el viaje al parecer habia terminado mas rapido de lo previsto, el vestido que usaba dejaba ver sus piernas hasta mas arriba de sus rodillas, desvie mi mirada y camine hasta mi lugar junto a mi madre y a lado de Itachi, hice una reverencia en señal de saludo y me senté.

-Puedes continuar.- murmuro mi padre.

\- La compra del terreno en Hong Kong.- Se puso seria de repente y enseguida sonrió. - Fue un completo éxito.-

Su padre Jiraiya no dudo en levantarse y abrazarla, mi padre parecia muy impresionado. Es normal ya que Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba seguro de que ella fallaria. Incluso los demas, la familia Uzumaki y los Hyuga aun estaban incrédulos ante la noticia. El terreno es un complejo deportivo. Habian intentado comprarlo hace ya mas de un mes. Sin embargo los dueños se negaban a pesar de ofrecerles dinero que duplicaba el costo del complejo. Sakura logró obtener el terreno en una semana. Mas que eso Sakura no es una persona en quien se pueda confiar. Despreocupada, rebelde, irresponsable, y deshonesta junto a muchas cualidades mas hacian de ella una mujer no apta para los negocios.

\- Los detalles los dare mañana en la junta. Sólo queria darles la noticia debido a la insistencia de mi madre.-

\- Era correcto que lo supieran lo antes posible.- respondio Tsunade.

Tsunade hace tres años prometio con una botella de alcohol en su mano convertir a Sakura en una mujer madura. Y se la llevo a vivir a Tokyo. Hace tres meses regreso y a estado en viaje constantes de Hong Kong a Tokyo y Japón. Nos comunicabamos por videollamadas o mensajes. Pero siempre parecio seguir siendo la misma persona. La anterior semana mi padre decidio ponerla a prueba cuando ella se presento en su oficina llevandole su curriculum y como mision imposible se le asigno la compra de aquel complejo deportivo que ahora nos pertenecía. La cena duro aproximadamente una hora. Terminamos de comer y nos permitieron retirarnos a los mas jóvenes excepto a mi hermano el presidente de la empresa de los Uchiha y a Sakura.

Hinata, Neji y Naruto me siguieron, al entrar al ascensor, él rubio termino con el acogedor silencio.

\- Ella parece haber cambiado.-

\- Se esta tomando las cosas en serio al parecer.- lo apoyo Hinata.

\- ¿Sabias algo de esto Sasuke?

\- Porque tendria que saberlo.-

\- Ustedes iban a casarse.- Naruto solto una carcajada.

\- Hinata no bromees, Sasuke era un niño para ella ¿Verdad teme?

Me limite a caminar, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ellos continuaron caminando a mi lado.

\- Sakura solo le gana con dos años, la diferencia no es mucha.-

\- En esa época si.- intervino Neji de repente.

\- Pero Sakura lo queria mucho, ella de verdad lo amaba por eso les decia a todos los que querian salir con ella, que estaba comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha.-

No hablen como si no estuviera presente.

Llegamos a la terraza el viento golpeó con fuerza nuestros rostros. Hinata sostuvo su falda para que no se le levantará.

\- ¿Regresaras con ella Sasuke?.- pregunto el Uzumaki.

\- No.- respondi sin dudar.- Si termine con ella fue porque no la quiero, esa mujer no es mi tipo.-

\- Sasuke.- murmuro con tristeza Hinata

\- Somos amigos, ella ya lo ha entendido. Le costo trabajo pero logró hacerlo. Ahora que ha regresado estoy seguro que todo volvera a ser como antes, nuestra relación terminada no nos perjudicará. -

Estuvimos juntos desde la infancia y a los trece años nos vimos envueltos en una relación, una primera relacion de algo mas que amigos para ambos. Eramos una pareja extraña. Sakura por ser mayor tenia un cuerpo desarrollado por lo tanto era envidiado por muchos de mis conocidos. Nuestra relación al principio era muy inocente pero cuando cumpli los quince ella y yo tuvimos nuestra primera experiencia sexual. Sin embargo con la entrada de los dieciséis me canse completamente de ella. Y deje de reconocerla como la mujer a la que una vez quise.

-Sakura es necesario que nos separemos.-

-¿Porque? podemos superarlo, no es necesario, Sasuke, no podemos terminar.-

-Ya no siento nada por ti Sakura.-

-Sasuke.- sus manos tocaron mi pecho, agacho su mirada y las lagrimas cayeron.

\- Yo te amo Sasuke.-

-Lo siento Sakura.-

-Me duele Sasuke, Sasuke me esta doliendo mucho.- La abraze y uni su cabeza a mi pecho, acaricie su cabello bastante despacio, ella no dejaba de llorar como un bebé que pide su comida cuando lo han olvidado.

-Estare contigo Sakura, no como pareja pero siempre podras contar conmigo.-

Las casas desde arriba se ven tan pequeñas, hay luces por montones de distintos colores. El cielo esta de un azul negruzco. Mi historia con ella término.

Por Sakura

La conversación dio por terminada e hice una reverencia antes de salir con prontitud. Ese lugar tiene barrotes en ves de paredes y personas que me atrapan y asfixian. Al salir me debati entre ir a mi departamento o ir a saludar a los chicos. Escuche el sonido de la puerta e Itachi salió. Se desacomodo un poco su corbata y desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa. Su piel nívea se hizo apreciable a mis ojos. Segui su mano cuando la paso por los mechones de su frente y me encontré con sus ojos.

\- Hmp ¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?

Me acuse mentalmente por que lo unico que me faltaba era baba chorreando por mi boca para que note la impresión que causo en mi.

\- Eh si.- Bajo la mano de su cabello.

\- Ahora estoy muy cansado. Te parece si hablamos mañana. -

\- Si en la empresa. Esta bien.-

No tenia nada de que hablarle pero prefería inventar algo a quedar como una pervertida.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo con el terreno Sakura.- se acercó un poco y su perfume, una fragancia exquisita embriagante e indescriptible inundo mis fosas nasales. Colocó sus dos dedos en mi frente.- Nos vemos mañana. -

La sensación de sus dos dedos aun no desaparece, esta presente martilleando mi frente con suavidad. Con mi mano acaricie aquella parte y agache mi cabeza.

\- Sakura.- la peliazul corrió hacia mi y me abrazo.

\- Me alegro que aún esten por aquí, pensaba ir a buscarlos.-

Naruto, Neji y Sasuke salieron del ascensor detras de la peliazul. Todos han crecido. Les dedique una sonrisa. Hinata se separo de mi y salude a los demás, a cada uno le doy un fuerte abrazo. Los extrañe. A pesar de seguir en contacto por videollamadas y mensajes, no es lo mismo que poder estrecharlos en mis brazos. Mis compañeros de travesuras, peleas y momentos agradables.

\- Todos han crecido.- observe al rubio esta sonrojado ligeramente. - Naruto principalmente.- sus mejillas rojas se notan incluso mas. Sasuke me mira con frialdad, no le gusta que juegue con Naruto ni antes ni ahora.

\- Puedes darme otro abrazo Sakura.- lo estrecho nuevamente en mis brazos, Neji me separa de él.

\- Detente.-

\- Claro, claro, es sólo que los extrañe mucho.- dibuje una amplia sonrisa fingida en mi rostro.

Para ninguno de los cinco es un secreto de lo que siente Naruto hacia mi, y porque no podia corresponderlo tanto Neji y Sasuke me prohibieron el contacto físico con él. Aun así Naruto es como un hermano menor para mi y el no poder hablarle, ni protegerlo como en el pasado duele.

\- Bien chicos mañana es un día muy pesado para mi. Asi que debo irme.-

Hinata no puso resistencia alguna a que me marchara como anteriormente lo hacia. Quizas todo marchaba bastante bien sin mi. Las manecillas del reloj siguen su curso sin detenerse, los segundos, minutos, horas, días y años que estuve sin ellos transcurrieron. Y hay agujeros entre nosotros que no podrán volver a ser llenados.

Comentarios ?

Saludos :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sakura**

Incluso despertar en la madrugada es algo que me resulta difícil de realizar. Pero existen objetivos por cumplir. Mientras desayuno lleno mi mente de ideas sobre cosas de que hablarle a Itachi. Podria inventar algo de negocios, o quizás puedo decirle que queria que me ayude a ser aceptada por su padre en la empresa. Deje caer mi cabeza a la mesa. Lo mejor sólo sera escabullirme de él.

La reunión termina sin ningún contratiempo y la mayoria me felicita por mi logró, el complejo deportivo incluso fue comprado a menor precio del que ellos aceptaron utilizar para el negocio. Y todo eso fue logrado gracias a amenazas indirectas que no crean ninguna conexión con la empresa Uchiha. Ellos pudieron haberlo hecho pero Itachi se caracteriza por tomarlo todo limpiamente y yo, como Sasuke me lo dijo alguna ves, estoy podrida por dentro.

Sentada en la sala de espera leyendo una revista soy interrumpida por la secretaria de Fugaku. Al entrar baja el periódico dejandome ver su rostro.

\- ¿Sakura porque escogiste unirte a nuestra empresa?. -

Es una pregunta con una respuesta fácil. Pero difícil de decir. Mi madre me llevo a Tokyo hace tres años, nuestra empresa estaba yendose a la quiebra, y dentro de cuatro años o menos no quedaria nada. Perderiamos todo, y tendriamos que vivir en la calle. Fugaku, Hiashi y Minato sabian de la situación pero en vez de aceptar hacer el préstamo decidieron comprar nuestra empresa despojandonos de ella. Para los medios de comunicación y las esposas de cada uno de ellos esto aún se desconoce debido a que mi padre sigue siendo el presidente. Incluso estoy mas que segura que Fugaku ni siquiera se imagina que conozco lo que realmente sucedio. Y bien, ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo venir a esta empresa? Recuperar lo que me pertenece y para eso debo sacar dinero desde dentro del imperio Uchiha.

\- No quiero trabajar para mis padres quiero forjar mi camino por mis propios meritos.-

\- Aunque hiciste un buen trabajo. La mayoría de los socios se negaron a tu ingreso por ser muy joven, incluso tu padre.- Sonrei falsamente.

\- Entiendo. Me retiro ahora señor Fugaku.-

\- Sakura.- me detiene cuando estoy a punto de salir.- Ellos decidieron.-

Al salir de esa oficina dejo que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labiosno es como si hubiera nacido para los negocios, aunque no tengo idea de como decirselo a mi madre. Ni siquiera sé con que cara mirarla al decirle que volvi a fallar. Toda mi adolescencia me dedique a darles problemas a mis padres y al menos esta ves queria hacer algo por ellos. Es decepcionante que mi propio padre me haya negado la oportunidad de lograr algo grande

\- Sakura.- su voz reconocible no hace efecto en mi debido a lo agobiada que me encuentro.-

\- Tu padre y los socios no me aceptaron.-

Itachi saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo coloca en mi mano.

\- Estas llorando Sakura.- Las yemas de mis dedos palpan mis mejillas mojadas. Sonrio inmediatamente porque me parece gracioso no percatarme de mis propias lágrimas.

\- Tendras mejores oportunidades. -

\- Esta era mi mejor opción y la perdi.

Nadie puede culparme por lo que suceda después.

ooooooooooo

El timbre suena una y otra vez. Mi estómago se retuerce ante el pensamiento de una tormenta de rayos y estruendos que se avecina. Abro la puerta y mi madre entra empujandome.

\- Eres una idiota.- me observa con furia. Cerre la puerta y me dirigi al sofá.

\- No puedes culparme por esto,-

\- ¿Porque no Sakura? Si nadie confia en ti es debido a la fama de irresponsable que tu te atribuiste.-

\- Mi padre se negó, fue uno de los que no me permitio formar parte de la empresa.-

\- Y le creiste a Fugaku Uchiha. Crees que tu padre despues de estar tan orgulloso de que compraras el complejo evitaria que formes parte del proyecto. -

Guarde silencio. Fugaku, Hiashi, Minato y mi padre se conocen desde la infancia. El imperio Uchiha no se levanto por si solo, crecio por el arduo trabajo y sacrificio de esas cuatro personas.

\- Madre el señor Uchiha no es capaz de mentir. Él y mi padre son mejores amigos. Incluso lo de la empresa debe ser un mal entendido. Hablare con mi padre. Le dire que nos explique bien la situación.-

\- Eres una ilusa si sigues creyendo en la falsa amabilidad de ese hombre. Los tres nos estan dando la espalda y si no nos acaban de un solo golpe es por Kushina y Mikoto.-

\- Pero ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué nos estan haciendo esto?.-

Sus ojos se humedecieron y aunque trato de reprimirse, las lagrimas brotaron resbalando por sus mejillas. Cuando llora la mujer fuerte y llena de coraje desaparece dando lugar a una mujer vulnerable y llena de dolor.

\- Tú padre falló Sakura. Él no administró bien la empresa, hizo préstamos que no pudo pagar. Se lleno de deudas. Jiraiya fallo como presidente y ya no sirve para la sociedad que ellos formaron.-

\- Madre si aún lo tienen al mando de la empresa es porque le están dando una oportunidad. Mi padre podrá hacerlo bien esta vez.-

\- No seas estúpida. - gritó.- La empresa ya no es nuestra, el sueldo que gana ahora no nos alcanza para seguir viviendo de esta manera. Tendremos suerte si no terminamos vendiendo la mansión. Tus autos, los viajes, este departamento. No podemos seguir pagandolos.- Su llanto se incrementa.- No pedi que robaras Sakura, pedi que consigas levantar nuestro apellido ante ellos. Nuestro orgullo Sakura, estamos siendo pisoteados.-

ooooooooooo

Compre unos cuantos chicles, me meti tres en la boca de golpe. Eso mantenía ocupada mi boca y las ganas de fumar desaparecían un poco. Estacione mi auto frente al departamento de Sasuke. Me llene de perfume y me observe en el espejo. Está bien, antes lo ame. Lograre que vuelva a quererme. Estando con Sasuke asegurare la mitad de la fortuna o una tercera parte. En la vida tenemos que escoger lo que mas nos conviene. Sin el dinero, no puedo ser yo. Tengo que hacerlo. Debo hacerlo.

No puedo.

ooooooooooo

**Sasuke**

La noticia de que Sakura Haruno no fue aceptada en la empresa Uchiha es el rumor de hoy entre los estudiantes y maestros.

\- Era tu novia Sasuke. No pudiste convencer a tu padre de que le permita tomar el liderazgo del proyecto.- me acusó él rubio bastante enojado.

Me senté detrás de él y saque la laptop ignorandolo completamente.

\- Sabes bien que por mas que Sasuke hablara con su padre el resultado iba a ser el mismo.-

\- Me parece injusto. Sakura esta dando lo mejor de si. Ni siquiera se ha involucrado en algún escándalo. Incluso renunció a su trabajo como modelo.-

\- No es culpa de Sasuke.- menciona timidamente la peliazul.

Ella se sienta a mi lado. Su blusa tiene desabrochado mas de los dos primeros botones. Sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador color celeste se pueden apreciar desde mi posición. El Hyuga tose llamando mi atención y me fulmina con la mirada. Se dirige a ella y se inclina un poco, abotona su blusa dejando un solo botón abierto. La peliazul le sonríe con amabilidad en agradecimiento.

\- Son muy grandes.- muevo mis labios sin emitir sonido. Neji me lanza un esfero que logro esquivar con facilidad.

\- Hey, hey.- murmura el rubio. - Debemos visitar a Sakura.-

La peliazul cambia de expresión prontamente. Se forma una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios.

\- No podemos.- menciona cortante el castaño.

\- ¿Porqué no iríamos? Le debemos mucho a Sakura.- La peliazul agacha su mirada al pupitre.

\- Quieres meterte en lios nuevamente.- responde con coraje el Hyuga.- Estamos bien manteniendo distancia con ella. Podemos seguir siendo sus amigos sin necesidad de que las cosas vuelvan a como eran antes.-

\- Sasuke.- me observa la peliazul esperando una respuesta.

\- Neji tiene razón Naruto. Estamos bien sin ella..-

\- Sakura ya lo superó. Ella ya dejo aquello Sasuke. Tu sabes mas que nadie cuanto se esforzo por ser digna de ti.-

\- Lo que yo sé Naruto, es que hemos estado de su lado debido a los lazos que forjamos en la niñez. Si Sakura vuelve a recaer te arrastrará con ella. Acaso no lo entiendes imbécil.-

\- Estan dementes.-

\- No sabemos sus verdaderos objetivos Naruto, a pesar de ser nuestra amiga. Sakura es capaz de cualquier cosa y lo sabes.-

\- Lo que sucedió no fue su culpa.-

\- Uzumaki no seas imbecil.- murmuro con enojo Neji.- La droga por la que me inculparon no era mia, no tenia porqué ir a un centro de rehabilitación por su culpa, ni perder la confianza de mis padres por su vicio. Sabes cuanto me sigue perjudicando aquello. Y lo que le hizo a Hinata. ¿Cuánto dinero crees que le debe a Hinata? La cifra sobrepasa los veinte mil dolares. La queremos y queriamos que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero no se puede. No se puede ¿Entiendes?.-

Él rubio se dejo caer en su asiento pesadamente.

\- Pense que quedamos en olvidar aquello y empezar desde cero.-

\- Lo haremos y es por eso que no volveremos al pasado.-

Al terminar las clases recibi un mensaje de ella diciendo que me esperaba donde siempre. Me aleje de los demás con mentiras. Reconoci su auto estacionado en el garaje. Coloqué mi mochila en la parte de atrás y me subi en el asiento de copiloto.

\- Hola Sasuke. - me saludo con un choque de manos extraño.

Incluso su manera de vestir ha cambiado. La Sakura de antes mostraba piel, su abdomen con un arete incrustado en su ombligo, su espalda enseñando un tatuaje de un dragón negro de ojos rojos. Sus piernas, sus pechos. Viste un pantalón jeans muy ajustado una blusa sencilla de tiras y encima un chaleco.

\- ¿Asi que vas en serio?.-

\- Lo intento. - me ofrece un cigarrillo y lo acepto. Ella mismo me lo enciende. - Incluso deje de fumar.- la observó incrédulo.- Pero me encanta ver a los demás fumando. Como te explico, siento satisfacción.-

\- ¿Donde iremos?.-

\- Ire a dejarte a casa, ¿Me prefieres antes que regresar con tu chófer verdad?.-

\- Claro.- respondo un poco dudoso.

Aplasta el acelerador y sobrepasa el límite permitido de velocidad.

\- Esta sera la última cosa estúpida que haga contigo .- regresa a observarme y deja de mirar a la carretera.

\- Sakura. - Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, y observa de nuevo el camino.

\- ¿Ya sales con alguien Sasuke?.-

\- Hmp, no.-

\- Asi que sólo eres un jugador.-

\- Antes de tener sexo con ellas les advierto que no tendran nada mas de mi.-

\- Bien, eso es bueno, así no destrozas a las chicas que se ilusionan contigo.-

\- ¿Y tú, Sakura?.-

\- No pero ahora me gusta una persona realmente en serio. Y quiero hacer las cosas bien.-

Miro hacia el espejo del auto y puedo ver mi reflejo en él. Luego la observó a ella y me pregunto porque esa respuesta me molesta. Quizas siento envidia porque ella pudo volver a sentir interés por una persona y yo no he logrado encontrar a alguien capaz de soportar mas de una noche.

Al estacionar el auto en casa me bajo con mi mochila y ella tambien sale del auto, me sorprende tal acción y no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos se llenen de cosas pervertidas en las que implican una cama y ella.

\- Vamos, Sasuke.- Empiezo a caminar y me sigue en silencio, para estas cosas prefería mi departamento en vez de la casa. Al llegar a la sala ella se sienta en el sofá. La observó sorprendido, quizas quiere hacerlo en el sofá.

\- Sakura. -

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la voz de la empleada dandole la bienvenida a mi hermano. Estoy a punto de decirle a Sakura que mejor es mi habitación cuando mi hermano se detiene al vernos.

\- Estare en el jardín que no me interrumpan. - la sirvienta asiente y observo a la pelirosa mirar fijamente a mi hermano.

\- Vamos, Sakura.- concluye él y ella se levanta del sofá.

\- Nos vemos Sasuke.-

Se va tras él sin mirar atrás. Y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Imposible, Itachi jamás se interesaria en ella.

oooooooii

Gracias por el apoyo a la historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :)

Review?

Saludos :)


End file.
